


it's a little sweet (fruit bowls and whatnot)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, wheesun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: [a drabble] Yongsun doesn't know who leaves her a bowl of fruit every day, but whoever it is, is a gift from God.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenRadish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRadish/gifts).



> As requested!

Yongsun doesn't know who leaves the bowl filled with different fruits on her desk almost everyday for the past month, but she does know that whoever it is, is a freaking godsend. 

She loves mangoes. 

 

 

;

 

 

 

Yongsun also doesn't know who leaves the post-it notes on her locker with a message and smiley-face on it. She doesn't know who does it but she does know she finds them flattering and amusing. 

“You're distracting :)” one says. 

 

 

;

 

 

Yongsun has no idea who leaves the large pink teddy bear on her desk on Valentines Day. She knows the other flowers and chocolates and smaller testy bears are from boys who've expressed their interest in her (they always write their names), but the big pink teddy bear has no name. Just a post-it note with a smiley face and the caption “Happy Valentines!”

She likes it the most. 

 

 

;

 

 

 

One day, Yongsun is an hour earlier in arriving in her class. She had to leave early because her dad was going somewhere today. 

She spots someone bent over her desk, placing a bowl of fruits on it. 

She almost calls out, but doesn't. Instead, she pulls away and walks off. If the person isn't comfortable revealing their self, then Yongsun will not spy. 

But it doesn't escape her notice that the person is a girl, and that the person has the same exact hair color and backpack as Yongsun's best friend, Jung Wheein. 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
